everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everett Horn/@comment-32677895-20170923074639
one night, everett and kaden have an argument that causes everett to become extremely upset and mad at kaden and he storms out of the dorming room. - despite what kaden thought, everett did not return to the dorm room and was not present in any classes or present AT ALL for the entire day. - kaden is. extremely worried. so he hexts everett and asks where he's been and everett actually replies by saying he's visiting his mom (which is a little odd because he never mentioned visiting his mom/didn't tell kaden sooner; plus most of his stuff was still in the dorm room) - kaden, still unsure and suspicious of everett's behavior, calls mrs. horn and she says that everett has not come to visit him nor has he mentioned visiting her. - kaden and mrs. horn eventually file a missing person claim for everett and whatever equivalent of the police/authorities in ever after high start investigating everett's case. - the investigation leads no where and there are barely any clues pointing to what happened to everett; therefore, the case is eventually closed after 4 months of investigating. - mrs. horn is in deep despair after the case ends and is put in a place to recover (her mental health before wasn't the best, but the entire thing took a major toll on her). - kaden is unsatisfied with how the case ended and decides to do his own investigation of everett's disappearance. - soon glaucio pedroso comes into the picture, and he becomes kaden's new roommate replacing everett ("you'll never be everett," said kaden the first day glaucio moves in). - kaden begins going out with cybelle in an attempt to try and get over everett and cope, and he almost loses hope on ever finding him. - he realizes that things aren't working out and he has too much on his plate so he breaks it off with cybelle and resumes his search for any clues leading to what happened to everett. - some time later, glaucio finds an oddly misplaced book in the the obscure fairytales section of the library. - he sees that it is a diary of some sort and then he realizes the possibility of who the diary belongs to and brings it to kaden -- this prompts kaden to have a tiny freak out but he does regain his composure and he goes through the diary. - over time, both kaden and glaucio work together to piece together any clues leading to the cause of everett's disappearance. - information is revealed in the diary that shocks both kaden and glaucio (what the info is is currently a secret ;0) - towards the end of the diary, glaucio discovers a valuable clue that could lead him and kaden to possibly where everett is; they both embark on an adventure deep within the enchanted forest. - they both come across a large tree, and what kaden finds is an old, piece of black fabric and a necklace with three bone pieces. - upon that discovery, kaden is overcome with grief when he finds that everett had (presumably) died under terrible conditions from being in the dark part of the enchanted forest for a long time–all alone and vulnerable–and he wails about how he shouldn't have been such a jerk to everett and considered his feelings more. - glaucio could've sworn that he saw everett behind the tree; everett is standing there with his clothes all in good condition and himself in good condition, and he smiles and says something inaudible (like he was saying "thank you"?) before he fades away–glaucio dismisses this as him "just seeing things". - they return to the school with what they had found and report to the authorities that everett had presumably died at an unknown time in the dark parts of the enchanted forest. - when mrs. horn hears about the news, she's absolutely devastated and regrets ever having her son attend the school and is put into a place to recover again ("he would've still been here if i didn't sign those papers."). - kaden spends some time alone trying to collect his thoughts and glaucio temporarily moves out of his dorm to room with kai jr. - eventually kaden returns to become a member of society and glaucio goes back to roaming with him -- the atmosphere at the school is quite tense after word got out about what happened to the missing kid from awhile ago, though glaucio and kaden are able to settle their differences and share a touching bonding moment after reconciling with each other. everett's current status: found but presumed deceased; body still not found. time of death: unknown location of death: enchanted forest cause of death: unknown, presumably natural causes - the end..?